<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Begging never gets you anywhere by Idrethiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682781">Begging never gets you anywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrethiel/pseuds/Idrethiel'>Idrethiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Violence, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Torture, Reader-Insert, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrethiel/pseuds/Idrethiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Percys sibling and you were both captured during the original attack on Whitestone. In order to get Percy to talk, Ripley tortured you as well as him, and forced him to watch. While Percy delved into his quest for vengeance, you faithfully followed your best friend and brother wishing only for him to stay safe. While both he and your new family Vox Machina had no problems with violence and killing, you were unwilling to harm anyone yourself, which the group accepted and respected. A competent wizard in your own right, you instead aided in other ways, healing and protecting your team, as well as distracting, weakening, and harmlessly incapacitating those who Vox Machina deemed a threat.</p>
<p>When they finally catch up with Ripley though, everyone learns just how deep your pain truly runs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Reader, Vax'ildan (Critical Role)/Reader if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An explanation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this was originally going to be a one shot of an idea that I had with no real plans of continuing but I've had some more ideas so yeah.</p>
<p>I've decided to post chapters as I write them but I doubt that I will write most of them in chronological order. To solve this I've decided to post them in the order that they happen chronologically and title the chapters in the order that I've written them. I hope that's clear.</p>
<p>There will likely be very large gaps in time, so much so that they may as well all be drabbles/one shots, but I'm putting them all together to indicate that they all happen in the same "universe" as well as in the hopes that the may eventually form one cohesive story.</p>
<p>I'm going to keep this marked as complete because at any point I may not write anymore and I plan for them all to be able to somewhat stand alone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Original Note:</p>
<p>Hello. This is the first thing that I've ever written, and while I've been fond of reading fics for years I've never had interest in writing any myself. This idea popped into my head though and I couldn't get it out, so I figured I may as well write it down. I may never write anything else. Who knows.</p>
<p>I do have some ideas of events surrounding this both before and after that I may eventually add, but for now this is what I've got. Just for some clarity this is obviously not cannon compliant but its just something that I imagine could have happened if Cassandra didn't exist, Ripley was caught under much different circumstances, and Percys motivations were still mostly vengeance, possibly even still with Orthax. Also reader is a mostly self taught wizard because they were an indoor child like Percy. Idk. I hope someone likes it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning of the Briarwoods</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Percy, Vesper says that we are expected to be at dinner tonight.” You call into your brothers room, sticking your head through the partially open door. There is no response from the brown haired figure hunched over the desk in the corner. “Percival” you call out again stepping through the doorway. Silence still, except from the faint sound of Percy setting down a tool and picking up another as he continues working. With a huff of exasperation you roll your eyes and cross the room stopping just behind his chair. Peering over his shoulder you see a mess of springs, minuscule gears, and scraps of metal littering the desk as he very intently works on some sort of intricate mechanism you don’t care to even guess about. “What in Pelor’s name are you doing.” You say squinting down at the device. </p><p>Percy at last, has finally seemed to have taken notice of your presence for the moment you speak he jumps about a foot in the air knocking is stool over and loudly exclaiming “Ah! Y/N don’t sneak up on me like that!” As you sigh and roll your eyes again he bends down to pick up the stool, before suddenly darting his head back towards his desk then to you. “Wait, you can’t be in here. Stop looking at that! How much did you see?” He demands as he uses his body to block your view of his desk.</p><p>“Well first I would have to know what it is saw before I could tell you how much of it I saw. Why, what is it?” You say, interest suddenly peaked once more as you begin trying to get a glimpse around Percy.</p><p>“Never you mind.” He states as he begins ushering you out the door. “Not that I don’t enjoy your company but I'm working on your birthday present and I’d like it for once to actually be a surprise.” Seeing the mischievous look on your face he adds, “I’m going to have to hid it somewhere aren’t I?”</p><p>“Ooh, I love a challenge.” You smirk now standing in the hallway once more. Percy gives you a glare as he begins to shut the door in your face. “Wait, I’m here to tell you that we are expected to be at dinner tonight.” You call out again quickly.</p><p>Reopening the door once more Percy sighs and says “Is there no getting out of it?” </p><p>“I don’t think so. I tried and Vesper said I’d have to take it up with Mother and Father. She said something about guests, I don’t really know. I stopped paying attention.”</p><p>“Naturally.” He deadpanned. “Shame really, I had hoped to finish this today.”</p><p>“We both know that you’re still going to try and finish it today, just do try and get some sleep. My birthday isn’t for another four days and as lovely as whatever your making in there is, I’d rather a healthy brother than an on time present.” You chide gently.</p><p>“Noted. See you later Y/N.” He laughs.</p><p>“I better. If you’re late Vesper will blame me for it somehow.” You call behind you as you turn and continue down the hallway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catching Ripley</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ripley is knocked prone by Keyleth’s spell. Percy walks forward and aims his gun at her head, not firing but instead standing above her clearly struggling to hold back. </p><p>“Give me a reason not to.” he growls menacingly.</p><p>You stalk toward Vax holding out your hand. While keeping your eyes trained on Ripley’s figure you state, “Lend me a dagger.”</p><p>“What? Why?” He questions, clearly taken aback by your sudden request.</p><p>“Just do it.” You demand somewhat harshly, sparing an impatient glance toward Vax.</p><p>“But Y/N, why? You don’t… do weapons. What are you going to do?”</p><p>“Give it to me and you’ll find out.” With a hesitant albeit curious stare he finally acquiesces, reluctantly handing over one of the daggers he usually keeps tethered to his belt. </p><p>You start forward again streaking past your brother who is towering over the doctor. As the she begins to open her mouth, assumedly with the intention of answering Percy, you swiftly cast Hold Person on her form, effectively pinning her to the ground. Sinking down to your knees over her, you bring the tip of your blade to her throat. Your hands tremble as you hold it there, just grazing the skin, but not yet drawing blood. </p><p>“I want to kill you.” You shakily say, as if it’s a realization that you’ve just now made about something that has been true all along. </p><p>All eyes of the party are on you, each one filled with confusion and deep concern for this unexpected action. Even Grog who would usually be excited by such a display of threatening violence, is disturbed by the fact that it’s coming from you of all people.</p><p>It’s Percy’s gaze that’s most intense however, eyes widening and gun momentarily faltering as he struggles to believe that this statement came from your mouth. He doesn’t blame you, he wants to kill Ripley too. However he has always been the one consumed by a desire for vengeance, and you are both the strongest thing that can draw him out from that obsession, as well as drive him toward it all the more from the guilt he has when he sees you. Hearing the desperation in your voice, his heart breaks for he knows then that you do want to kill her, and he never wanted that for you.</p><p>Ripley matches your gaze, clearly concerned over her present predicament as anyone would be with being magically unable to move, surrounded by eight people all with weapons trained on her. There is however an amused glint in her eye as well, as if she finds your threat humorous. </p><p>“Aw, honey” she simpers. “You should know by know that this isn’t about you. This is between me and your dear sweet brother, as it has always been. You were only ever one of many tools to use against him. Now if you would step aside and le-“ A sudden, surprised cry of pain cuts off her taunting as you bring the blade up and drive it down into her stomach with as much force as you can muster. As you wrench it out you drive it into her chest this time, with your yells of frustration and anger mixing with her scream of agony before she looses conciseness. You grunt in annoyance and cast Cure Wounds, while simultaneously pulling out the dagger again. With a sudden gasp she returns to conciseness, and you swing the dagger down once more, relishing in her scream. </p><p>“How does it feel to be on this side of the blade for a change?” You cry, voice filled with rage. Not waiting for a response you stab for a fourth time, watching as her eyes again roll back into her head. </p><p>As you use your now blood soaked hands to revive Ripley again, a feint “Y/N…” comes from Percy’s lips but you take no notice as you drive the knife down yet another time. You repeat this process again and again, healing and stabbing, over and over, loosing count of how many times you’ve done it now.</p><p>She has long since been crying from the unbearable pain that she is only still experiencing from your repeated healing. Coughing up copious amounts of blood she rasps, “please… p-lease… stop.” </p><p>With a voice filled with more fury and devastation than anyone present has ever heard, least of all from you, you say “Begging never gets you anywhere. You taught me that.” With a sadistic twist of your blade Ripley screams a final time before going still one last time, as you have run out of spells to cure her again. You continue stabbing the mangled torso however, showing no signs of stopping as tears drench your face and your scream from rage. None of the group has moved this entire time, both from shock at your actions and horror at the implications of what you just said. </p><p>Percy’s is one of the only dry faces, staring stone faced at the back of your head. Dropping his gun to the ground, he silently sits down behind you and wraps you in a strong bear hug, grabbing your wrists and effectively restraining you. You cry out louder and attempt to struggle, fighting to continue your assault on what is now nothing more than a corpse. </p><p>“Y/N. Stop.” He directs calmly but firmly in order to be heard over your screaming. Suddenly your fist clenches around nothing, as the dagger you had previously been clutching vanishes from your grasp as Vax summons it back into his belt. Percy holds you even tighter pulling you away from Ripley and into his lap. Your furious wailing fills the otherwise silent air as your turn and bury your head into Percys chest, your entire body violently shaking with your sobs. Percy releases your wrists now, and his hand instead moves to rub your back. </p><p>“Shhh. I’ve got you.” He whispers into your ear. “It’s over. She’s gone.” As you begin to choke on your sobs, desperately coughing and unable to calm down, your friends recognize the shift into an uncontrollable panic attack. Percy looks over your shoulder as he continues to hold you and catches Scanlan’s eye. The halfling nods and steps closer to your trembling figure. As he casts eye bite on himself, his eyes turn black and he bends down slightly to your eye level. </p><p>“Y/N, look at me.” He says, not unkindly. Using his hand to gently turn your head towards his, he forces you to meet his eyes. As you do, you fall unconscious, and everyone lets out a sigh of relief as they are reassured now by your sleeping state. </p><p>Percy closes his eyes, exhaustion written across his face. Vax walks over, crouches down, and placing a hand on the back of your head states, “I’ve got them.” Percys gaze meets his and with a nod he lays you down, resting your head into Vax’s lap. He stand up and after staring at your tearstained face as Vax strokes your hair for a moment longer, walks over to his pepperbox lying on the ground and picks it up. After turning the barrel methodically, he steps over Ripley’s remains, points the gun, and fires. His arm then drops to his side again, as he turns toward the rest of the group. Glancing toward Your figure in Vax’s arms once more he says “Lets go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>